¿Aún me Amas?
by Lucylu29
Summary: El amor es capaz de demostrarse, haciendo que cada uno de nosotros vivamos una historia distinta y grandiosa, haciéndonos suspirar y querer cada día más a esa persona que has comenzado a amar. Pero... ¿Que pasa cuando llegan otras responsabilidades? ¿El amor se acaba? O aquel cansancio del trabajo que nos da tanto nuestra profesión como el criar a unas nuevas personas (Kiriasu)


**~/ 1 /~**

Luego de su encuentro, no tan formal que digamos...se disponen a guardar sus cosas para luego vestirse rápidamente, no era una mentira que contaban con un tiempo medido para consumar el acto de modo que deberían apurarse. El pelinegro salía de su "escondite", por así decirlo, en donde desde hace ya un tiempo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero...¿Qué hacía? Para su desgracia y falta de consideración con sus seres queridos se encontraba con una chica, y no, no es que él sea un adolescente encontrándose con su "amada" a escondidas de los padres de esta, él era un hombre hecho y derecho que contaba con 24 años suficientemente grande como para ser consciente de lo que está bien y lo que no, por lo que esto se vería como una insolencia para los ojos de las personas externas a su entorno cercano

\- ¿Kazuto-kun tenemos que seguir haciendo esto, de esta manera? - manifiesta su acompañante, una chica de tez blanca y cabello rubio que justo ahora se colocaba sus gafas, que usaba en oficina, con un malestar que no se molestó en disimular - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Porque te advierto que no pienso ser el segundo plato del menú toda la vida

\- Se lo diré...eso dalo por hecho...el asunto aquí es que Asuki tuvo una recaída, tuvimos que hacerle un dosaje y unos cuantos análisis más, es complicado batallar con el asunto de sus crisis cuando ella no pone de su parte- el chico le da las explicaciones del caso a la persona con la que se encuentra con pesadez - No puedo llegar y decirle justo ahora que Asuki esta pasando por esto y Kazuo es el que se lleva la gran consecuencia de todo

\- Mira, a mi no me interesa las cosa que sucedan en esa casa - tras su comentario, la chica se gana una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro - No te estoy diciendo que me importa un comino lo que les pase a tus hijos, sino te estoy diciendo que tu mujer no sabe como cuidar de ellos, si ella lo supiera hacer hace ya bastante tiempo que la niña ya no tendría que tomar esa medicina...¿Cómo se llamaba?...ah si carbamazepina y el pobre niño no se sentiría aislado

\- Sabías que nos dijeron que lo tendría que tomar de por vida ¿verdad? Y que yo sepa tu no eres médico - responde Kazuto con aire de arrogancia - Para colmo creo que todo este ambiente de hospital ya le llegó a afectar a Kazuo, no quiero imaginar cuantas nebulizaciones tendremos que hacerle

-Lo se querido, pero también me informe de que actualmente está a la venta un nuevo anticombulsivo - la chica le entrega un oficio que posteriormente él lo lee- Se llama Kepraconazol, es mucho mejor que eso que toma la susodicha y posee menos efectos secundarios lo cuales darán resultados tarde o temprano si persistes con lo anterior, tal vez así ya dejes ese asunto una vez para que el niño se sienta consolado y se lo dices, fin del asunto

\- Las cosas no son así de fáciles Alice, a Asuki no se le puede dar cualquier medicamento así porque si, le puede hacer daño y no es un buen momento para mi tengo muchas cosas por actualizar en la compañía, cuando encuentre un espacio se lo diré

\- Ese ya es tu asunto-responde con indiferencia al hablar - es tu problema si la pobre niña empeora y su hermano se aísla más de ti a medida que su asma se intensesifica, esto no hubiera pasado nunca si ellos estuvieran a mi cargo, te lo he dicho miles de veces, déjala y llevate a tus hijos

-Controla tus palabras, bien, y no hables con tanta simpleza que esto no es nada fácil - él se exalta provocando un tono fuerte en su hablar, mientras la otra persona se indigna- Mis hijos me necesitan, no puedo ir y decirles "No amo a su madre", cuando ellos quiera o no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y si eso sucede podrían odiarme, muy a pesar de que Asuki este mal de salud y Kazuo sea un pequeño de apenas 3 años, si les llegó a hacer eso crecerán con un rencor hacia mi, si en algún momento los abandono

\- Estas equivocado Kazuto, ¡yo en ningún momento te dije que dejes a tus hijos, solo quiero que me des mi lugar! Debería ser yo tu mujer, ami me amas ¿no es así?- la chica le reprocha ante su comentario y tras la respuesta afirmativa del varón prosigue- Entonces que esperas, dame lo que yo merezco, ser tu esposa no tu amante a la que solo le brindas solvencia económica, yo quiero tu atención

\- Si no la necesitas, no veo la molestia de quitartela y aportar con la medicina de mi hija, como tu bien dices que mis hijos te importan no le veo el problema - Siendo sinceros Kazuto ya estaba harto de reiterarle siempre lo mismo, es por eso que responde con molestia y hechandole en cara su dinero

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos? ¿3 años y medio? No puedo creer que todo este tiempo no me conozcas- Alice por su parte más indignada aún, comenta - ¡No me interesa tu dinero! Si por mi fuera vendería el auto nuevo ypagaría sola mi departamento, te lo he dicho miles de veces quiero amor nada más, puedes usar el dinero que me das a mi para la medicina de tu pobrecilla hija - Alice responde, claro que no muy convencida de sus propias palabras pero ocultandolo muy bien, quien sabe aquella mujer ejemplar que dice ser es solo una máscara de una mala persona- ¿O es que la sigues amando?

-¡Que! - ríe ante el último comentario de la chica-Asuna cambió demasiado con la llegada de los niños, ni arreglarse puede, perdió su don de la cocina y ya no puede dedicarme tiempo ¿Y tu Sigues creyendo que la sigo amando?

-¡Entonces que te cuesta dejarla! Yo sería mejor madre que ella - el chico niega a medida que su mano se estampa contra su frente soltando un suspiro de rendimiento -¿Es acaso que no lo crees así?

-¡Alice por favor! No comiences a hechar en cara tus virtudes, que millones de veces te he mencionado el motivo del porque no se lo digo - es cuando termina de hablara que el sonido de el celular del muchacho se oye dejando ver un mensaje - Lo siento tengo irme, tal como lo mencioné, a Kazuo lo están nebulizando

Es allí cuando el pelinegro abandona la habitación cruzando la puerta e ingresando a su automóvil, dejando así a la rubia con la palabra en la boca y con evidente furia.

Entre por el pasillo de emergencia, no era una novedad que Kazuo siendo asmático llegué a estas circunstancias, bien lo se desde que mis hijos nacieron de modo que esto no debería sorprenderme, me acerco a la enfermera de turno la cual me informa la habitación donde se encuentra mi hijo. Abro la puerta y corro aquella cortina que me deja ver a mi pequeño con una aerocamara puesta en su rostro, junto a él estaba su madre que al verme solo esbozó un gesto de angustia.

-¡Papi!- me dice en cuanto se quita lo que tenía puesto, para luego empezar a toser

-No te la quites campeón, tienes que ponertela para que puedas estar mejor - respondo colocándole nuevamente lo que tenía puesto - te vas a recuperar, te lo aseguro

\- Claro, eso de lo por seguro - el medico se integra a nuestra conversación recién entabla - Solo fue un caso leve intermitente, nada grave por suerte, lo que si recomendaría es que eviten el polvo y persistan con los medicamentos, me retiro por ahora vendré a revisarte más tarde

\- Gracias - Asuna habla antes de que el doctor kurahashi saliera - Ves Kazuo vas a estar bien, es mejor que descanses antes de que te agotes demasiado

-Si campeón debes de estar cansado, toma una siesta - tras decir eso y al cabo de unos minutos el lo hace - Si que estaba agotado ¿no es así?

-Si...la verdad es que apenas llegó de la escuela se veía decaído y poco tiempo después tuvo la crisis - me responde soltando un suspiro agotado - Siento que estas últimas semanas han sido muy complicadas me la he pasado entre trabajo y hospital, la casa debe estar un desastre, con las justas salí directo hasta aquí debido a la llamada de la maestra que me informo sobre su estado decaído

-Al menos todo por aquí va a mejorar, ¿como ha estado Asuki?- preguntó ante mi inquietud, no he estado mucho tiempo en casa desde que a ella le dió su actual crisis

\- Supongo que va mejorando, hoy no pude ir a verla - emite su respuesta con un suspiro a consecuencia de esta al paso que su respuesta me inquieta a mí - ¿Has ido tu?

\- Explicame ¿como es que voy a ir yo si paro todo el día en la oficina para poder aportar con los gastos de las medicinas? - lo último colmo el vaso que venía acumulado desde que la crisis de mi hija empezó, por lo que respondo con exaltación - Además entre los dos, la que tiene más tiempo libre eres tu ¿No se que tanto tiempo de saturación dices tener?

-¡Hablame tranquilo! deberías tener tiempo para tus hijos- Asuna me responde de la misma forma haciendo por su parte los reiterados reclamos que a diario me dice - No todo es trabajo, mucho menos dinero y para tu información yo tengo muchas más cosas que hacer a comparación tuya que es muy poco lo que haces

\- ¡Como quieres que los mantenga entonces! Sabes muy bien que tengo una agenda atareada y actualmente tengo que atender a unos inversionistas, no hay tiempo de darme lujos para estar libre - manifiesto en defensa mientras Asuna niega en desacuerdo - Si bien dices que no todo es dinero ¿como es que pagaríamos la clínica y los estudios de los niños, sin hablar de los servicios que consumen? ¡Hazlo tú si dices tener más cosas que hacer aparte de descuidar a mis hijos!

\- ¡¿Yo descuido a los niños?! - su indignación me sorprende ante su comentario - Disculpa pero no soy yo, la que llega en la madrugada y se pierde de lo que ocurre en el hogar por salir de casa a eso de las 6 am - reprocha provocando mi disgusto - Con gusto pagaría todo los gastos que hacen ellos, si es que así lo quieres ya no te preocupes por darnos economía

\- ¡Pues a mi parecer si! Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para velar por su salud ¿y que es lo que ganas? Empeorar su situación, has lo que quieras, a ver si puedes pagar todos los gastos - le digo, su reacción fue depositar su mano en mi rostro con evidentente fuerza que me causó dolor

\- ¡Yo nunca los he descuidado! Nunca los he dejado solos a comparación tuya, yo si los tengo en cuenta- me responde con enojo- Si mucho te importan ellos, dales lo que se merecen de tu tiempo que mi tiempo lo usan por completo

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que no los tengo en cuenta?! - ya me harto que siempre me reproche todo es por eso que salgo de mis casillas - Si tanto te cansa cuidarlos, avisame y contrato a alguien que lo haga

\- A mi no me agota cuidarlos, al contrario tuyo que solo te asomas por la casa cuando llegas de trabajar - Asuna responde con arrogancia - Si fuera tu mediría mi tiempo y rechazaría los contratos, que tus acciones dan mucho de que hablar en cuanto a la importancia que les das

\- Señores disculpen el paciente necesita descansar, ¿podrían retirarse de la habitación? - una enfermera interrumpe mi intervención haciendo referencia al sueño perturbador que mi hijo estaba teniendo, por lo que disponemos a salir del lugar

 ** **¡Hola! Hace un buen tiempo que no actualizaba, ya lo extrañaba, así que me aparezco por aquí para presentar mi aporte con la kiriasuweek de este año espero que les haya gustado que la segunda parte estaría por salir muy pronto, espero no demorar mucho, para deleite de ustedes.****

 _ ** **Cuídense mucho, saludos a todos****_

 ** _ **~Lucy~**_**


End file.
